


Who’s it going to be?

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Set during the Affair era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron gives Robert an ultimatum and makes him choose between him and Chrissie.Who will he choose?Set during the affair era.





	Who’s it going to be?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this...
> 
> I hope you enjoy ☺️

 

Aaron and Robert both in Aaron’s room. their were both sat on Aaron’s bed making out with one another, 

Suddenly Robert phone vibrated on the bedside table.  He had an idea of who it could be? 

So... Robert broke the kiss, and he pulled away much to Aaron’s dismay, he took his phone out of his pocket and he looked at who messaged him? And he was right... it was Chrissie. 

Aaron looked over at Robert and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Who’s that?” he asked, he kind of had a feeling about who it might be... but he asked the question anyway..

 

Robert sighed in response,

”It’s Chrissie” he said. 

 

Aaron sighed in response, this was it, until the next time they got to see each other. Which... he didn’t know when that would be, because they had to plan when they were going to see each other, because they couldn’t go and see other normally. they had to sneak around a lot, Well... all the time actually, and they couldn’t see other all the time which... and they both hated it, they really did. because all they could think about when they were alone was the other, and it was just tearing them apart. It really was... 

 

“I have to go” Robert Said, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. 

 

Aaron felt his heart sink to his stomach.  

He really didn’t Robert to go, he wanted Robert to stay with him...

 “Do you have to go?” he said as he stood up and walked towards Robert “I don’t want you to go back to her” 

 

Robert sighed in response.

”You know I have too” he said, 

 

 Aaron's smile faltered and he nodded timidly.

”Yeah but I wish you could stay here with me” he said,

 

“I know I wish I could too” Robert Said “but I can’t... because of Chrissie”  

 

 Aaron let out an exasperated sigh.

”I hate this...” he said “because whenever I want to see you, we have to sneak around, and I’m getting tired of it” 

 

“I know” Robert said stroking Aaron’s lower arm gently

 

“I just hate we have to spend time apart because of her” Aaron admitted “and when we’re apart I miss you so, so, much” 

 

“I know baby” Robert Said “but what can we do” 

 

 “You... you could tell her truth” Aaron Said “and then we can finally be together” 

 

Robert sighed.

”I can’t... I can’t do that Aaron” he said, 

 

Aaron’s facial expression changed from happy to Angry within a matter of seconds.

”Why not?” he seethed. 

 

“Because... because I can’t”’Robert responded,

 

 “Alright... fine” Aaron Said “if You don’t break up with her then... then we’re done” 

 

Robert’s eyes went wide with shock, he couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. 

“What?” he said his voice full of shock, 

 

“It’s either me or Chrissie Robert” Aaron Said “who’s it going to be?” 

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, really couldn’t... like how is he supposed to choose between his wife and Aaron, because if he choose one he’d lose the other, 

He loved Chrissie he did, but on the other hand he loved Aaron more.. much more

 

After a second Aaron spoke up, 

“So... Who’s it going to be then?” he asked. 

 

Robert breathed in sharply, he didn’t want to lose either of them. But he had to do what felt right, so he had go with his heart. 

“You Aaron” Robert Said “I choose you” 

 

 “You do?” Aaron Said.

 

Robert gave a slight nod,

”Yes I do” he said.

 

Aaron smiled and he pulled Robert in for a hug, 

After a minute they broke the hug and they pulled away from each other.

 

They walked back over to the bed, and they sat down next to each other. 

Robert took Aaron’s hands in his. and Robert and Aaron stared into each other's eyes longingly, their eyes full of passion and hunger. 

 

After a a few seconds Aaron spoke up, 

“I love you Robert” he said. 

 

 Robert hummed in response,

”I love you too baby” he said. 

 

 And with that, they leaned into each other again and then they kissed. 

 

For the rest of the night. they cuddled with each other on the bed, and they enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s presence.

 

The next day Robert went back to Home Farm. He told Chrissie about the affair, and he broke it off with Chrissie so that he do that he could finally be with Aaron. 

Like they both wanted to be from the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Steterandrobron.
> 
> I tried my best with this. and I hope you liked it!
> 
> P.S. if anyone has any ideas for fics or stories, that you’d like me to write. Please don’t hesitate to ask ok,
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Jenny 😁


End file.
